The Gutmensch
The Gutmensch is a RED Medic Freak created by Steam user and soon-to-be YouTube user DENSTIFY1. His normal theme is N.M.H From no more heroes. His battle theme is Dr Neo Cortex (Pre Console) From crash bandicoot 3: warped His theme when using his Super form is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCjZTxGUzMI Rundas Boss Theme] from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Origin Appearance The Gutmensch is a RED Medic wearing the Berliner's Bucket Helm, the Deus Specs goggles, the Quadwrangler and an Operation Two Cities Badge. Personality and Behavior The Gutmensch is a very serious person who thinks jokes are a stupid waste of time, and will most likely punch you right in the face if you try to prank him. Despite this, he still knows how to have fun, and even crack a smile or laugh with allies of his. Powers and Abilities The Gutmensch is well-trained in all combat types and unlike most medics, still has his medical license. This allows him to heal and even perform surgery on the battlefield. The Gutmench has mastered every existing Medic weapon and stores extra weapons in a personal pocket dimension he calls the "Magic Satchel," which he can pull any of these weapons out of nowhere. His favorite weapon to use is a modified Crusader's Crossbow, which comes with an extra explosive bolt that explodes shortly after being shot, hence the name. The Gutmensch is a master tactician. One of his favorite strategies is called "The Laughing Stock". He shoots an explosive bolt at the opponent and deliberately misses. This makes the enemy laugh at his supposed folly, only to be surprised when they are met with an explosion. Gutmensch also has multiple genetic enhancements which allow him to manipulate energy, creating things like energy balls and lasers. Gutmensch storeage.jpg|Gutmenschs dimentional storage Gutmensch crossbow 1.jpg|The laughing stock (1/3) Gutmensch crossbow 2.jpg|The laughing stock (2/3) Gutmensch crossbow 3.jpg|The laughing stock (3/3) Gutmensch energyball.jpg|Energy balls Gutmensch supermode.jpg|Super mode The Gutmensch's most powerful ability is his Super form. In this form, his cosmetics take on an Ubercharged appearance and he glows a bright red. Along with enhanced energy attacks, he can also levitate and fly. Faults and Weaknesses * The Gutmensch has arachnophobia, the irrational fear of spiders. If he sees a spider, he will go nowhere near it, limiting his mobility. * While his jumping skills are impressive, he is not nearly as fast as a normal Medic, so he can be outmaneuvered in a fight. * His energy attacks are far less affective when shot through water, and when used under water. * He is also a really bad swimmer in general. Trivia * His name is a German word meaning "do-gooder. (If google translate is correct.) * He is the first freak to have his cosmetics change material rather than himself in his super form. * His name being The Gutmensch was because of the strict naming system on this wiki, as the article made about him before the creator properly knew how to make articles was called Gutmensch, thus he had to use the name The Gutmensch instead of Gutmensch. Which is also why he is simply known as Gutmensch by his creator. The Gutmensch is merely a stage name. Category:RED Team Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Superhumans Category:Medics Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Multi-Moded Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Freaks made by DENSTIFY1 Category:Sci-Fi Freaks Category:Gunners Category:Blade Users